Stalker
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki becomes a stalker. ShizNat.


**Stalker  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: No, but next Monday is my birthday, so feel free to give me ownership then.

Notes: Credit goes to Heart-san for giving me prompts whenever I beg.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night; actually it was a bright and clear day. But for Natsuki the day could be dark and stormy, bright and clear, or orange with purple dots and still wouldn't care about it (maybe she would care if scientists started coming to Fuuka because of the bizarre happenings of an orange and purple sprinkled sky). She was mad, she was furious, she was being a stalker!

Here one would point the irony that someone who was victim of stalkers (as she was daily by Shizuru or her "We love the Fuuka Gakuen Lone Wolf" fan-club), would never in their sane mind resort to such low practices themselves; of course jealousy had a way of transforming the more coolheaded individuals in wrathful and enraged stalkers.

It all had started innocently enough, Harada Chie (that was at the moment being cursed to the ninth circle of hell by our disgruntled heroine) had showed some pictures, printed from her mobile, of a tall longhaired blonde girl that was walking very close to Shizuru (a couple of the showed them hugging!) and had asked Natsuki if she by any chance knew this new woman in Shizuru's life. She had shot such a venomous look at the poor reporter that the glasses wearing girl gave Natsuki the pictures, her mobile, her fruit (even mad wolves always cave into the healthy snack that an apple provides) and the last known whereabouts of the couple. Natsuki promptly went to search for them (stalk).

It was easy to find them; one just had to see the trail of blushing fangirls talking about Shizuru and the blonde beauty. No one noticed Natsuki, she had enough HiME related reflex to not being found and to continue chasing the pair. It was in a part of the campus that Natsuki knew well that her self control started to slip. How had her girlfriend (well they weren't dating yet, but everyone knew it was a matter of time) dared to bring this person to their spot!

Natsuki kept watch of the pair while biting (and surprisingly enjoying) the healthy fruit, when both girls started to move closer and closer together self control said I quit and unleashed rage took command. In just a couple of short seconds Natsuki had neared the blonde, grabbed her neck (with the hand that wasn't holding the healthy snack) and pushed her against one of the columns of the gazebo.

"What are you doing with my woman you… you… blonde!" Natsuki was to mad to think of a good insult, seeing Shizuru getting closer trough the corner of her eye the dark haired biker turned to her (still clutching the blonde and the apple). "Well?"

"Natsuki, could I introduce you to my cousin Yukihiro Ayaka?" It was surprising how the Kyoto girl could keep her composure when the love of her life was grabbing one of the members of her family by the neck. "She came to visit me before taking a trip to Wales."

"Cousin?" Natsuki let the blonde go and rapidly bowed in front of her. "Kuga Natsuki and I am really sorry."

"Yukihiro Ayaka, and don't worry you'll be surprised how many time I'm a victim of crazy jealous people." With one quick bow to both of them, Ayaka started to leave. "If you excuse me I need to go and I really think you two need to talk."

Once that Ayaka had left the garden Shizuru turned to her friend. "My woman?" Natsuki blushed and gulped the piece of delicious apple she had unconsciously bit, how was she going to explain that…

--

"Shizuru, what kind of bedtime story are you telling the girls?" Natsuki asked from the doorway.

"One that teaches them about not jumping to conclusions and to eat healthy fruits." Shizuru answered seriously. "And how we started dating." At that addition both Saeki and Yuuka knew what was coming next so they just rolled their eyes and went to their beds, Natsuki's left eyebrow rose. "And maybe how Natsuki met Ayaka-chan?" The right one joined the first. "I may have overplayed some of the story."

"You are sleeping on the couch." After that Natsuki disappeared (possibly to lock the door of their room) with Shizuru close behind her; and, with the sounds of their Kaasan pleading to be let on the room and their Mama promising loudly that this time she wasn't going to cave as a lullaby, Saeki and Yuuka quickly fell asleep.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I think it's funny that Shizuru is trying to convince their kids about eating more fruits, but I'm kinda out of my mind so maybe I'm only delirious. For those who don't know (shame on you) Yukihiro Ayaka is a character from Negima, also my brain planed to have Konoka show up as the cousin (she's from Kyoto after all) but Natsuki and Setsuna in the same fic would have killed me…

Prompts: 1) Pictures; 2) Stalking; 3) fruit; 4) Their kids; 5) A bedtime story.


End file.
